


Nasz początek || Destiel fanfiction || 15x20

by deandog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Parental Bobby Singer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandog/pseuds/deandog
Summary: No to naprawiam finał. Destielowa wersja spotkania w Niebie.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Bobby Singer, Castiel & Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Nasz początek || Destiel fanfiction || 15x20

– Więc… Wszyscy tu są? 

Dean nie mógł wyzbyć się pewnego zaskoczenia, ale tego z kategorii pozytywnych. Już wcześniej miał styczność z Niebem i pamiętał, że było inne. Z jednej strony wizja przebywania w swoich szczęśliwych wspomnieniach wydawała się być miła, ale ile takich posiadał Dean Winchester? Nie śmiał narzekać na te, które miał. Były dla niego ważne i traktował wszystkie te lepsze chwile z najwyższym szacunkiem oraz wdzięcznością. Były to zwykłe momenty; takie, które dla innych były przyziemne i codzienne, ale dla niego znaczyły coś więcej. 

Wyglądało na to, że trochę się tu zmieniło.

– Mhm. No, Jack o wszystko zadbał. Zresztą nie sam, Cas mu pomógł.

Do tej pory umysł Deana zajęty był analizowaniem, łączeniem tych wszystkich informacji z ostatnich kilku minut w całość, aby móc zrozumieć co się stało. Aż do tej chwili, gdy wszystkie jego szare komórki postanowiły skupić się na czym inny; imię anioła przyciągnęło całą jego uwagę.

– Cas… Cas też tu jest? – w jego głosie wybrzmiewało niedowierzanie pomieszane z nadzieją. To samo mówiły zielone oczy, patrzące na Bobby’ego tak, jakby zaraz miało okazać się, że to sen albo żart.

Singer zerknął kątem oka na Winchestera i nieznacznie uniósł kącik ust. Nawet nie dziwiła go ta reakcja. Poprawił się na wygodnym drewnianym krześle, które w ostatnim czasie stało się jego ulubionym miejscem, a potem pokierował wzrok w inną stronę. Za jego spojrzeniem powędrowały zielone oczy.   
– Witaj, Dean. 

Charakterystyczny znajomy głos z lekką chrypą, dotarł do niego wcześniej, niż jego wzrok zdążył odnaleźć postać anioła.  
Ulokował spojrzenie w Castielu, a wcześniejsze zdziwienie, którego źródłem było pojawienie się w Niebie, było niczym w porównaniu z tą chwilą. Było to zaskoczenie z niedowierzaniem, z nutą niezrozumienia, ale pełne nadziei i rosnącego szczęścia. Widział jak Castiela umiera, jak zabiera go Pustka; jak jej bezkresne, ciemne macki chwytają go i pochłaniają w swoim głębokim oceanie nicości na zawsze. Widział jak go traci.

A jednak tu był. 

Zerwał się nagle z krzesła i zaraz po tym zatrzymał, jakby nie był pewien co dalej zrobić. Kołatało w nim tyle emocji, a myśli przepływały przez umysł z prędkością światła. 

Cas. Był tu. Castiel tu był.  
Jego Cas tu był.

– C-Cas… - wyjąkał cicho, a jego głos brzmiał delikatniej, niż mógłby się po sobie kiedykolwiek spodziewać.

Odpowiedział mu lekki, podszyty cieniem nieśmiałości, uśmiech, który rozpalił mu serce takim ciepłem, że poczuł, jakby to miało eksplodować w jego piersi. Ten delikatny grymas był najpiękniejszym widokiem na świecie i nikt nie byłby w stanie przekonać go, że jest inaczej.

– Ciebie te-- 

Castiel urwał nagle, bo Winchester nie dał mu nawet skończyć. Nagle pojawił się blisko i przytulił go do siebie mocno, pozwalając zrobić sobie coś, o czego brak obwiniał się od dawna. Tym razem się nie zastanawiał, nie wahał, nie rozważał. Po prostu to zrobił. Usta anioła momentalnie się zamknęły, ale Castiel nie mógł wyobrazić sobie czegoś lepszego. Minęła może ledwie sekunda, a odwzajemnił uścisk, czując jak może zapaść się w ramionach mężczyzny. W ramionach człowieka, którego kochał.

– Oj, dzieciaki… – Bobby mruknął, a potem podniósł się z fotela. Nie spodziewał się, aby którykolwiek z nich miał zwrócić na niego uwagę i nieśpiesznie się wycofał, dając im chwilę prywatności.

I miał rację; ani Dean, ani Castiel nie mieli teraz głowy do otaczającego ich świata. Żaden z nich nie był w stanie stwierdzić, ile tak stali, ciesząc się po prostu wzajemną obecnością. Ale czy płynący czas, którego teraz mieli nieograniczoną ilość, miał znaczenie? Nawet najmniejszego, bo nie liczyło się dla nich nic, po za tym, że byli tu obaj, razem.  
Gdy wreszcie wysunęli się ze swoich ramion, po uścisku ważniejszym i dłuższym, niż było można sobie wyobrazić, spojrzeli na siebie w tej samej chwili, w podobnie nieśmiały, niepewny , ale pełen szczęścia, sposób. 

– Dean, ja… – Castiel zaczął, czując swoisty obowiązek wytłumaczenia się.

Nigdy nie wiedział jaki Winchester ma stosunek do jego słów. Nigdy nie było dane poznać mu jego reakcji. Dowiedzieć się, co on na ten temat myślał. Wiedział, że jego więź z Deanem jest wyjątkowa, że jest silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego w jego życiu. Chociaż bardzo tego chciał, chociaż jego miłość z latami tylko rosła, miał świadomość tego, że odwzajemnienie jej przez Deana jest czymś, czego nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć. 

Nie śmiał już śnić o kolejnej okazji do zobaczenia swojego ukochanego człowieka, a jednak stali teraz przed sobą, oboje ogarnięci silnymi emocjami. Castiel przez ten cały czas spędzony z Winchesterami zdążył poznać wiele uczuć. Z początku było to dla niego coś tak dziwnego i niezrozumiałego, że w tym całym świecie, czuł się tylko bardziej zagubiony. Nie rozumiał ich sensu, siły, pochodzenia, ale zrozumienie przyszło z czasem. I będąc w obecnej chwili, wiedział, że woli czuć to wszystko, nawet z tego konsekwencjami, niż nie czuć nic. Bo inaczej jaki był sens? 

Uczucia były czymś wspaniałym, ale trudnym. I czuł jak ich trudność teraz w nim narasta. Czuł jak wielkość własnego wyznania osiada mu na barkach. Odkąd trafił do Nieba, odkąd Jack go ocalił, wiedział, że wreszcie nadejdzie chwila, w której ponownie zobaczy Deana Winchestera. A ta świadomość była pomieszaniem ekscytacji, nadziei, radości i strachu. Nie spodziewał się jedynie, że stanie się to tak szybko. 

Chciał go zobaczyć, ale bał się tego, co mógł usłyszeć.

– Nie, Cas, zaczekaj – Winchester przerwał mu, przybierając zacięty wyraz twarzy. On też się bał, ale wiedział, że tym razem jest jego kolej, aby to powiedzieć.  
Powiedzieć to, co czuł; czuł od lat, ale trzymał w sobie i nie miał odwagi wypowiedzieć na głos, ani przyznać przed samym sobą. Nie miał odwagi powiedzieć Castielowi nawet wtedy.

Anioł umilkł z lekkim zdziwieniem i złapał wzrok zielonych oczu. Zawisła chwila napięcia, które gęstniało w ciszy, a Castiel czuł przechodzące go mrowienie, gdy oczekiwał słów, mogących zmienić wszystko. 

Dean westchnął, na moment odbiegając wzrokiem. Czuł jak nieubłagalnie nadchodzi konfrontacja ze skrywanymi uczuciami, do której nie chciał dopuścić, bo mimo, że cechował się niesamowitą odwagą, na tej płaszczyźnie mu jej nie wystarczało. Przywołał na moment obraz chwili, która na zawsze wyryła mu się w głowie, w sercu i w samej duszy. Chwili, w której Castiel wyznał, że go kocha. Chwili, która musiała kosztować anioła wiele odwagi, z której on sam musiał wziąć teraz przykład.

– To… To ja jestem Ci winien wyjaśnienia – zaczął wreszcie, przełamując się, aby wrócić wzrokiem do twarzy Casa. Bał się, że błękit jego oczu teraz go onieśmieli, ale ta delikatna i piękna barwa, podniosła go na duchu. – To… Moja kolej, żeby coś powiedzieć. 

Anioł nie śmiał mu przerwać. Od tak dawna chciał poznać perspektywę Deana, chciał po prostu wiedzieć, chociaż prawda mogła okazać się bolesna. I chociaż mroził go strach, bo nie miał pewności co usłyszy, i tak wolał się przekonać co czuje Winchester.

– Powinienem… Przeprosić – uważał, że to na pewno był winien Castielowi. Zamilkł, przygryzając na ułamek sekundy wargę. – Przeprosić… Że nie miałem nigdy tyle odwagi, aby powiedzieć to, co powinienem – zrobił kolejną pauzę, biorąc powolny wdech, który miał kupić mu chwilę czasu. Jego oczy znów na moment uciekły, ale hipnotyzujący błękit szybko je przyciągnął. – Jest wiele rzeczy, których żałuję, Cas. Tak wiele rzeczy, które mogłem zrobić inaczej. Które wiem, że powinienem zrobić inaczej. Tylko… Coś mnie blokowało. Coś zawsze mnie blokowało.

Poczuł znikomy wiatr na policzku, ale było to zaledwie lekkie muśniecie, a nie podmuch. Cała otoczka tego miejsca zdawała się mu nieco kontrastować z trudnością tej chwili. Otaczająca ich jasna sielanka na łonie przyrody była wręcz zbyt kolorowa, spokojna i harmonijna. Chociaż może wręcz przeciwnie? Może cały ten wieloletni, duszony w sobie strach, wreszcie wypowiedziany na głos, stawał się mniej przerażający? Może właśnie to, czego tak długo się bał, tak naprawdę było swoistym zaznaniem spokoju, gdyby tylko pozwolił sobie to przyznać i zaakceptować? Pięknem i radością, o której nie mógł nawet śnić. Tak idyllicznym, jak cały otaczający ich krajobraz. 

– I chociaż dostawałem kolejne szanse, chociaż miałem tyle okazji… Nigdy nie potrafiłem. Nie umiałem, bo… – urwał, przełykając ślinę, wciąż przygniatany własnym wstydem, strachem przed tym kim naprawdę jest, przed odrzuceniem, przed koniecznością akceptacji samego siebie. 

Oczy anioła były pełne troski i miłości, gdy obserwowały walkę toczoną przez Deana. Bitwę, którą właśnie prowadził wewnątrz siebie, przemieniając ją stopniowo w słowa. Cas wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu mężczyzny; dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym mógł dotknąć go po raz pierwszy. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach, obu przeszedł lekki dreszcz, przywołany wraz z wielkością tego gestu. 

– Nie potrzebuję przeprosin, Dean. Nie potrzebuję wyjaśnień. Liczy się tylko… To, co jest teraz. 

Zielone tęczówki zostały otoczone delikatną, szklistą warstwą, napływających łez. Nie płakał, ale oczy miał mokre i pełen uczuć, których nie umiał przekształcić w odpowiednie słowa. Przełknął ślinę, napinając mięśnie twarzy, aby zahamować łzy, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać załamania się głosu, gdy wypowiadał pięć najważniejszych słów swojego życia.

– Ja… Też Cię kocham, Cas.

I tyle wystarczało. 

Odpowiedział mu rosnący uśmiech na twarzy Castiela. Palce delikatnie zacisnęły się na miejscu, w którym spoczywały, tak, jakby chciały chłonąć fizyczną obecność Winchestera jeszcze bardziej. Spływało na niego uczucie, którego bał się nigdy nie zaznać. Jednak Dean, Dean Winchester, postanowił dać mu największą rzecz na świecie; rzecz tak dużą i nieopisywalną, że cały wszechświat na moment stanął.

Dał mu swoją miłość.

Anioł miał okazję wypłakać już wiele łez wcześniej, ale i tym razem jego oczy napełniły się słonymi kroplami; łzami szczęścia. Uśmiech tylko się poszerzał, a usta Deana zdawały się iść w ślad za wargami Casa. Winchester poczuł jak pojedyncza łza zaczyna spływać mu po policzku. 

Po tym po prostu przyciągnął do siebie Castiela, przytulając go ponownie. Tym razem jednak uścisk był inny. 

Był pierwszym uściskiem w pełnej szczerości i prawdzie. W nieukrywanej miłości.

– Dziękuję, Dean – anioł mruknął w jego ramię, mogąc cieszyć się znajomym zapachem, na co Winchester pokręcił jedynie głową i położył swoją dłoń, w czułym geście, na potylicy Castiela. 

– Więc, huh, to dopiero początek? – zerknął na niego po dłuższej chwili, delikatnie, jeszcze nieśmiało, dotykając ciemnych kosmyków. 

Odpowiedziało mu spojrzenie, jakie chciał widzieć już zawsze. Szczęśliwe, pełne spokoju i spełnienia.

– Tak. Nasz początek. 

Dean uśmiechnął się lekko i objął anioła jeszcze szczelniej. Mieli jeszcze tyle przed sobą.


End file.
